


The Four-leaf Clover

by sunshinesray



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: The story of Mir, Joon and a four-leaf clover.A four-leaf clover is a universally accepted symbol for good luck even if it is an uncommon variation of the common, three-leaf clover. Each leaf has its own meaning. Faith, Hope, Love and Luck respectively. What will happen to Mir when he finds a four-leaf clover? How did Joon come into the picture?[Published: Oct 23, 2012, Reuploaded: Sep. 8, 2020]
Relationships: Bang Cheolyong | Mir/Lee Changsun | Lee Joon
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded: Sep. 8, 2020  
> A/N: This is an old story I posted in a different site. Decided to post it here as well to archive it.
> 
> \---------  
> Published: Oct 23, 2012  
> A/N: I have written this story a year ago for a project in my English subject. I have rewritten it and edited some parts of it, and also changed the character's name. I just laughed while editing this, was I that bad during high school? Well, if you are curious on what name I chose, I wrote Jake Turner (cause I was a fan of Jake Gyllenhaal back then) for the male role and Cathy (cause I... cause I... well I can't remember. I think the name's only random) for the female role.
> 
> Hope you like it and enjoy! Feedbacks are very appreciated. Please comment honestly and criticize as much as you want so I can improve next time. :)
> 
> Thank you!

Joon was now walking towards the empty seat beside me. My heartbeat’s getting faster. I looked down, trying to cool down my flushing cheek.

I was thinking, “Can this day get any worse?”

“Hi. I’m Joon. Nice meeting you.” Joon said, offering his hand for a handshake.

My heart skipped a bit. I couldn’t answer, unaware that I was staring right at his eyes.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Joon said. “Wait, aren’t you the boy from yesterday? The boy sleeping on the grass near the river?” Joon said, instantly bursting into laughter. It sounded like an insult.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me. I was just taking a nap.” I said, making sure that I looked serious.

“Okay okay. I’m very sorry. I just thought you were cute and-.” Joon honestly said but Mr. Park interrupted.

“Excuse me to the new couple, but we’re in the middle of the class. Continuing, where did we stop? Oh yes, we now multiply the square root of sixty-four to the cube root of eight. We will have a product of 16.” Mr. Park said.

Joon and I immediately bowed down our heads feeling the intense glares from our classmates. He chuckled, embarassed to be called a couple in his very first day, while I covered my face with my sweaty palms, wishing somehow I can hide my flushed cheeks.

I didn’t get a chance to listen to Mr. Park's lesson because I was thinking about Joon and what a coincidence it was to meet in school that I couldn’t quite focus. This is officially the worst day ever.


	2. Faith, Hope, Love and Luck

Walking down the streets, I see a field of grass near the river. Oh what wonderful scenery it was. I wanted to see it closer so I hopped my way towards the field, feeling the cold wind rushing past my face. I spread my arms wide open like I was Rose in Titanic. I was like that while walking in the field, the tall green grass ran through my hands, and it was tickling, sending shivers down my spine.

I was tired after a long day in school and it seemed like I collapsed into the bed of grass. I stretched my arms and legs like I was creating angels in the snow. My vision became blurry. It was getting dark. The last thing I saw was the four-leaf clover near my face picked it up and hold unto it as tight as I can, wishing this moment would never come to an end.

Suddenly, I was awakened by something, like I was being poked. It hurt a bit so I opened my eyes, and saw a boy with deep brown eyes; those smoldering orbs are the one thing I saw because it was pitch black already.

“Excuse me,” he said. “The sun had already set, wouldn’t it be better to go back home?” he said with an evil grin on his face.

“What?!” I exclaimed. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30pm already. “Oh no, my mom will get mad at me” I said, panicking and fixing my scattered things.

“Thank you for waking me up. May I know your name?”

“Joon. Lee Joon”

“Thanks again. Bye!” I shouted waving at him while running, running like I was chased by thousands of dogs.

Four minutes passed and I was already in front of our gate. I tried to breathe but it seems like I couldn’t catch my breath. I rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. I tried once more. Then I heard footsteps getting louder and louder as well as my heartbeat beating faster and faster.

“Oh honey, why are you so late? Hmph. You didn’t even call me.” My mother said while opening the front gate. Arms tucked into her chest as I walked into our house.

“Sorry mom, I had to perfect my butterfly stroke. Oh, my legs are still aching from all the swimming.” I lied. I hope mother wouldn’t recognize my lips trembling; it was probably obvious that I’m lying.

“Uh-huh.” She sarcastically said.

“Mom, I’m not lying. We will have this big competition in Ridley High next week. Ask my coach if you don’t believe me.” I eagerly said which is apparently the truth.

“Ok. I trust you. Just don’t..." She sighed. "Don't do it again. Next time call me. I was worried, ok?” She said, cupping my chin and kissing me on the forehead.

I sighed in relief. I bit my lower lip as hard as I can, leaving it bleeding. It didn’t taste like blood, it tasted like guilt.

But there are two things for sure that I didn’t regret, finding a four-leaf clover and meeting Joon.

The next day I woke up, there were feelings that I couldn’t quite understand. Looking at my mirror in my night stand, I smiled. It was a sense of joy because I now welcome a new day but I quickly remembered that I hurt my mother’s feelings because I lied. My smile just a while ago suddenly frowned. 

But being sad about it wouldn’t change anything, I said to myself “Think positive. You can do this Mir. You can do this Bang Cheolyong. Think positive. Smile. ”. I have learnt it from a book that doing this motivates one’s attitude toward the day. I took a bath, changed my clothes, arranged my things and went downstairs.

"Mom, what’s for breakfast?” I asked.

“Oh honey, you’re so early! Of course, I made my special blueberry pancakes for my special lovely son.” said my mom while smothering me with kisses.

“Thanks mom. But mom, stop kissing me. I’m not 5 anymore. I’m gonna be 18 next week.”

“That’s why I’m kissing you now honey while you’re still 17, I know you’ll be all mature and you’ll reject the things I’m going to do for you in the future.”

“No mom. I won’t.” I said opening my mouth for the last bite. “Bye mom, I’m going to be late.” I screamed as I left the house, it was suffocating. I think my mom’s making my birthday a big deal, but it wasn't. I’m just getting a year older, that’s not going to change anything.

As I walk towards our school’s front gate, I suddenly remembered Joon with his dark husky voice and deep brown eyes. I unconsciously started hopping until my right foot caught a rock. I stumbled and fall, chest first. Deep down I felt glad, it was obviously funny. Anyone maybe amused by my landing. But I was in school; I started cursing in my mind. I wish nobody saw me because it was pretty embarrassing. 

I slowly raised my head, little by little, peeking a bit.

“There you are! I thought you were planking. Come on, get up.” My best friend Thunder said offering his hand to help me get up.

“Thank you, Cheondoong” I said after I hugged him. “Thank God I’m early. There’s only a few people who saw me. And fortunately, one of the few people is you. Thank you again.” I said after I broke free from the hug because I unknowingly choke him to death.

“No problem! By the way, what happened to you? I assume that you’re in a good mood. I called you a bunch of times but you didn’t seem to hear.”

“Oh sorry, Thunder. My mind is kind of preoccupied right now.”

“Why? What happened yesterday?”

“I found a four-leaf clover in the field yesterday and I immediately fell asleep when I was lying on the ground.”

“Then what?”

“Somebody woke me up. A boy. “

“Cool. What does he look like?”

“I wasn’t able to see his face because it was dark. He has this dark husky voice that can melt your heart and has a pair of deep brown eyes that looks deep down inside your heart.” I said placing my hands near my thumping heart.

“Wow. It looks like you’ve finally found your prince charming that you’ve been searching for this past 18 years.” He said to me while winking his right eye. He‘s thinking about the same thing that has been running in my mind these past few hours.

“Haha, very funny.” I bitterly said. I think it’s impossible. “Oh wait. I’m not 18 yet. You’re making me-“

“Old. I’m still 17 you know.” He cuts me off. Mimicing me cause that was the words I usually say. But my best friend knows me best, he already knew what I was going to say even before I actually say it.

All of a sudden, the school bell rang notifying that it was already 7:30am, the start of classes. I parted ways with Thunder because he was in a different class. 

My first class was Math which I totally dislike but I find it a challenge that’s why I listen to Mr. Park’s boring class every day. 

“Now, if we get the roots of this polynomial equation. We must now multiply the square root of sixty-four to the cube root of-” Mr. Burns’ was cut off by three loud knocks. It was pretty unusual for him to be interrupted. Hence almost half of the class turned their heads towards the door.

My eyes automatically widened and my jaw unwittingly dropped as I saw the boy from the field. It was Joon. It was Lee Joon. The guy I thought will be my prince charming is now standing in front our class. This is probably the worst dream or perhaps, nightmare I ever had in my life.

“Oh. You’re the new student? Welcome to our class.” Mr. Park said.

“Yes. I’m the new student.” Joon said, totally not shy.

“Don’t stand just stand there. Introduce yourself.”

“Hello everyone. I am Lee Joon. I’m 18 years old. Born and raised in Seoul. And now, temporary living in Janseong. It’s very nice to meet you all.” Joon said with a 90-degree bow. Then everybody started clapping and shouting. Cheering like he was some kind of actor. But I must say he does look pretty good, and also his deep brown eyes and husky voice makes him perfect.

“Thank you Joon. Now you seat in that empty chair near the window beside Bang Cheolyong.” Mr. Park said leaving a sigh on the last word.

Joon was now walking towards the empty seat beside me. My heartbeat’s getting faster. I looked down, trying to cool down my flushing cheek.

I was thinking, “Can this day get any worse?”

“Hi. I’m Joon. Nice meeting you.” Joon said, offering his hand for a handshake.

My heart skipped a bit. I couldn’t answer, unaware that I was staring right at his eyes.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Joon said. “Wait, aren’t you the boy from yesterday? The boy sleeping on the grass near the river?” Joon said, instantly bursting into laughter. It sounded like an insult.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me. I was just taking a nap.” I said, making sure that I looked serious.

“Okay okay. I’m very sorry. I just thought you were cute and-.” Joon honestly said but Mr. Park interrupted.

“Excuse me to the new couple, but we’re in the middle of the class. Continuing, where did we stop? Oh yes, we now multiply the square root of sixty-four to the cube root of eight. We will have a product of 16.” Mr. Park said.

Joon and I immediately bowed down our heads feeling the intense glares from our classmates. He chuckled, embarassed to be called a couple in his very first day, while I covered my face with my sweaty palms, wishing somehow I can hide my flushed cheeks.

I didn’t get a chance to listen to Mr. Park's lesson because I was thinking about Joon and what a coincidence it was to meet in school that I couldn’t quite focus. This is officially the worst day ever.

Ring ring. The bell rang. Math is over; I have a 15 minute break before my Laboratory class starts. I might just have to leave the room right away but somebody called my name. I turned my head, it was Joon.

“I apologize again. Can I make it up to you by offering you some coffee sometime after school?” Joon asked. 

My eyes were wide open, I was shocked. My cheeks were firing, turning tomato red.

“Ok.” I shyly said. What could I say more?

“Ok. Meet me at the front gate by 4pm. Thanks and sorry again.”

“No problem.”

We walked our own separate ways. Five steps further, I looked back. He was already gone.

Seven hours instantly passed. It was already a quarter before four. I was very nervous. I have never gone out with a boy before. I hope it goes off smoothly.

I waited for a few minutes then Joon arrived.

“I’m sorry I’m late, the principal kept on talking about the school’s rules and regulation. So..., where do you want to go?”

“I’d love to try the new café near the river but I heard it’s quite expensive. Is that okay?” I asked.

“It’s ok. As long as you’re happy, I’m willing to spend every penny.”

I admit it. I blushed a bit, it was a bit mushy but I liked it.

We walked together to the café. After entering the café, I felt cozy and warm. I totally adored the aroma of the coffee beans. I ordered the Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino and he ordered the Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. And he also bought a mini Chocolate Mousse Cake to share with me.

Unexpectedly, it wasn’t awkward. He was so comfortable to talk with. And surprisingly, we have a lot in common. To name a few, we both like listening to both classical and pop songs. We both play the piano. I could name so many more but it’ll be longer than my mom’s grocery list.

Time flew fast again, it was already dark. We were about to say our goodbyes but unknowingly walked in the same direction. We laughed and he offered if he could send me home. I said yes because it’s feel safer to go home with someone beside me. Our house wasn’t that far away from the river so we arrived quickly.

“So this is you. Wow, you have a beautiful house.” Joon said.

“If it’s beautiful now, just wait until you get in, it’s even more beautiful." I said and continued. "It’s getting darker. Your mom must be worried.”

“No, she’s not. She is still in Seoul. She left me to my dad’s mom.”

“So you’re living with your dad now, cool.”

“No, you’re getting it wrong. My dad’s gone; it’s just me and my grandmother now.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I’ll leave now. See you in school tomorrow.”

“Thanks for sending me home. Thanks for the frappe and cake. And thanks for today, I had fun.”

“You're welcome. Goodbye!” Joon said, waving at me.

I take back what I said earlier. This is now officially the best day that I've had these past 17 years of my existence.

The days flew quickly as if I was dreaming. Joon and I have been constantly seeing each other. He walks me to school and home everyday since his grandma's house is near ours. We ate together during breaks. We went out in weekends to watch movies or bought new cd's of our favorite band. He even goes to our home every now and then to chat, make assignments or just goof around. We’ve gotten so much closer now. He's such a nice company. Also, we've gotten comfortable with each other. And it’s already a day before my birthday and swimming competition.

I wanted to invite Joon for support and I'm happy whenever he's around. So I texted him and he replied ‘ _Ok. I’ll be there tomorrow. Good Luck. Do your best. Hwaiting! Pyong pyong!'_

He was my inspiration to do my 100% percent tomorrow. I want to win and I want to show off Joon my skills.

I was doing my assignments when my mom called me for dinner. I turned off the lights and went down. My mother prepared my favorite meal, cream and mushroom soup together with fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

“Mom, what’s up with the food? It’s not my birthday yet.” I said.

“I know honey. It’s just an advance celebration for winning the swimming competition. I have a feeling that it’ll go well.” Mom said.

“Well, we’ll never know. I hope I’ll won’t bring you and Joon down.” I sadly said. Then I covered my mouth, I slipped and spilled out Joon’s name. I shouldn’t have done that. My mom’s going to tease me every single second from now on.

“Is that the same Joon when you were little? Joon... what’s his real name? Changryeol? Changseob? Damn, my memory skills aren't good up until now. But all I remember his real name starts with Chang." My mom said. Smiling and looking distant as if remembering something from the past.

“Changsun." I immediately said.

“Yes. Lee Changsun. Joon." She enthusiastically said while clapping.

“Joon? How did you know him?" I said, confused on what's happening.

“He’s like your best friend when you were little. You hang out with him after school and you always return home dirty and tired.”

“Really? But it can’t be Joon. He’s from Seoul and he didn’t mention that to me.”

“He must have forgotten, it’s been like 10 years already."

“I don’t believe you mom. How can I and he be childhood friends?”

“Trust me on this one. I’m sure that he’s the same person. Does he live a block from us together with his grandmother?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Well that’s Joon. His father died from a car accident 10 years ago, after that they left Jangseong. Since then, he’s been living with his Mom in Seoul.”

“But why did he move back here? It makes no sense.”

“I heard that his mother’s going to get married next month. Since he can’t stand to have a new father, he ran away from him Seoul and moved back. I feel so bad for the boy; he’s been having such a hard time."

“Oh. That’s why.” I said with a lowering tone. I never knew that behind those innocent smile and pure eyes hides a boy who had a rough childhood because of his family. I truly felt bad for him.

My appetite was now gone and went upstairs right away. I tried to sleep but only Joon’s been running in my mind. I still can’t believe that he was my childhood friend. Has he been lying to me all the time? Why didn’t he mention it? Maybe he has forgotten me already. Such questions kept me up for hours.

I didn’t know that it was already 12am. It was my birthday already. My vision became blurry until my cell phone vibrated. I received two text messages, one from Thunder and one from Joon. I read Thunder's first.

_“’I just want to say, Happy Birthday_

_To you, my dear, dear friend_

_You have always been there for me_

_And our friendship will never end’_

_Happy Birthday Bang Cheolyong!_

_I hope you’ll have more birthdays to come._

_I love you. XOXO_

_Thunder"_

This is it, Joon’s message.

_“I hope you know that I cherish you and our moments together. There is no better day to let you know this than on your birthday. Happy Birthday Cheolyong. Thank you for being a part of my life for so many years. I hope you’ll win the competition and I wish that you’ll enjoy this day.”_

My heart melted a bit. I sighed and yawned. I’m finally sleepy. 

_It’s so soft. The clouds are so soft. I love jumping on these white fluffy clouds. I’m flying so high like a dove. I flap my wings, up and down, up and down. Then someone pushed me and it keeps on pushing me._

I opened my eyes. It was my mom and I was dreaming. I yawned, why is my mom screaming. It’s so early, why is she screaming. I looked at my clock. It was already 8:30am. Damn, I’m already late. All of a sudden, my soul is awake.

“Honey. Get up. It’s 8:30. You’re competition will start on 9:00. Get ready, I’ll start the car. It’s a 30 minute drive to the venue but we’ll make a miracle.” My mom said preparing my things. 

All I need to do is take a bath and I’m ready to go. I’m so hyped up right now that I finished taking a bath in less than 3 minutes.

Its 8:35 and I’m with my mom in the car. She drives like crazy. I feel like I’m riding a roller coaster ride. My mom’s right, we made a miracle. It only took 15 minutes and we’re already in the venue.

I still have 15 minutes to warm up. Good thing Thunder got here first. It only took one message and she handled all my papers. I’m number 5 in batch 3, in other words, I’m the last one in all the juniors.Batch 1 started, I haven’t seen Joon since then. He haven’t texted me. I was getting nervous. I hoped that he’s not caught in an accident or something. I was worried. Suddenly, I was not feeling well. Maybe it was motion sickness from the bumpy ride that we had just a few moments ago. I think I’m going to vomit.

The first and second batch was quick. The announcer called the contestants for the third batch. Soon as my name was called, I stood in front of the plank. Then I took a deep breath, this is it. Although I’m not feeling well, I have to give my all. Did I mention this was the finals? This is the only chance left to prove myself.

Then the gun was fired. Just as I was going dive, I saw Joon standing at the side of the pool, smiling at me, cheering for me. I instantly landed gracefully unto the water. Knowing Joon was there supporting me, I got tensed but it motivated me to go faster. I felt like I was the first. 

The water made me calm but my right foot was aching. I probably kicked the wall so hard but it gave me a stronger return. My body was getting weaker, my vision became blurry but I pushed and pushed harder. I kept thinking that my mom, my best friend and Joon will be disappointed if I lose. I also thought that there’s only a few meters left. I can do this so I pushed harder and gave my all. 

Thankfully, I was done. I had no time to smile, I have to get up. I was so tired. So tired that if I could just rest for a minute, I would. Just as I got out of the pool, my body shut down. Gravity pulled me and I landed towards the pool once again. I was sinking into the water.

My vision became fuzzy and the last thing I saw was Joon diving, reaching for my hand.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed. A bed I knew not. It smelled like alcohol and candles. I opened my eyes and people were shouting happy birthday. My mom was there, Thunder, my classmates, friends and Joon. I was honestly surprised; I didn’t expect they would prepare this for me. I suddenly cried. Then they were shouting “Awww.”

“When did you prepare this?” I said, sobbing in between each word.

“Honey, you’ve been resting for 3 hours. I called them and asked them to bring this and that. They were expecting a blowout in our house but things changed and now they’re here.” Mom abruptly said.

“Thank you. I love you guys.”

“Ok guys. He said thank you, we can all leave and let him rest.”

All of them left the room waving except from one. Joon was the only one person left in the room. My heart skipped a bit once more.

“Thank you for saving me. I didn’t expect myself to faint like that.” I said.

“No problem. You were actually easy to carry, you’re so light. That’s probably one reason why you fainted. The doctors said it was because of lack of sleep and over fatigue.” He said with a straight face.

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep well last night. I was thinking about something.” I said, burying my face to my knees. I sat up a few minutes ago because I had to drink the medicine that the nurse gave me.

“You were thinking about me.” Joon said, again with a straight face.

“I was not.” I grumply said. An obvious lie cause he was the only thing running in my head ever since the day in the field.

“You were. I already talked to your mother. We unexpectedly chatted for about an hour. She said you were suprised that I was your childhood bestfriend. And kind of shocked that you didn't remember anything."

“You remembered?”

“Of course, and it hasn’t been removed from my memory and heart ever since then and never will.”

“I was just shocked. I total-“

“I’m so hurt and disappointed that you completely forgot about me. You were my most treasured friend but you-“

“Let me get things straight. I didn’t completely forget about you. I remember you and everything now; the memories come flashing back to me. All I needed was that faint and I remembered all.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“As I was sinking in the pool, the memories come flashing back. The times when we played around the field, the times when we ran and ran because we were chased by Mrs. Kim’s dog and many other. I didn’t expect that it only took 3 hours for me to remember so much memories and moments.” I said with a bright smile on my face.

By that time, Joon started to cry.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry Cheolyong.”

“For what?”

“I broke our promise that we’ll be together forever. I left you, alone, 10 years ago.”

“It’s okay Joon, as long as we’re together now. I don’t care if you left me 10 years ago. That was 10 years ago, and this is now. I love you Joon. I want to be with you forever”

“Thank you Cheolyong for giving me another chance.” Joon said.

He hugged me and I hold onto him, as if I'm falling off from a cliff and he's the only person who can save me. After a minute of hugging, we broke free and he took out a jewelry box from his pocket. He opened it and it was a silver necklace with a four leaf clover pendant on it.

“Wow, this is amazing. You remembered?” I said.

“Of course, I remember anything about you. When we were still young, you got so much excited after I gave you one four-leaf clover that you even searched for hours in the field looking for another one to give to me. You said that you’ll find another one for me so that we both can make a wish. Instead you ran home to your mother, crying because you didn’t find one.” He said while putting the necklace around my neck. Fortunately it fit and suits me well.

“I wanted for us to make a wish, together.” I said imitating a child’s voice.

“How can I wish, if my wish already came true?”

“What came true?”

“You.”

“My wish also came true.”

“Which wish? The one when we were kids or the one when I saw you in the field?”

“Both. The first was being together forever and the second was for my prince charming saving me from this cruel world.”

After that, he stood up and went around my bed. Stopped when he was in front of me, and kissed me on the lips for the first time.

And we lived happily ever after.

But it wasn’t really our first kiss.

_I was running from my mother because she was angry at me for breaking her favorite flower vase. I ran and ran while tears from my eyes kept on pouring down._

_The wind was so strong. The cold breeze gave me goosebumps. I stopped running when I saw a boy lying on the field of grass. He looked so peaceful so I came closer to him._

_When I was closer to him, I thought he was awake. But instead I found him with his eyes closed, hands behind his head. Even when I was near him, he didn’t even move a single bit. He was still sleeping so I sat beside him. I copied his position, and stared at the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Then I shut my eyes closed._

_I opened my eyes when I hear the rustling of the grass. And then I saw him holding out a leaf with 4 petals like a flower._

_“What is this?” I said._

_“It’s a four-leaf clover. My dad said if you found one that means you’re lucky.” The boy said._

_“Why? Does it have powers like the Power Rangers?” I exclaimed._

_“No. You’re lucky because you can make a wish.”_

_“Why don’t you wish for it? You found it. My mom said if you find an opportunity, you must get it.”_

_“But my wish already came true. Now you’re the one to make a wish. Come on, take it.” The boy said giving the leaf to me._

_“I wish that we’ll be together forever. Want to pinky swear on it?”_

_“Ok” He said. “I promise that we’ll be together forever.” We both said while we exchange our pinky swears. Then he kissed me on the lips._

_“Hey what was that for?” I said._

_“We have to seal our promise.”_

_"Ahh. Ok"_

_"..."_

_“So, what’s your name?”_

_“Lee Changsun. Call me Joon. Yours?”_

_"Bang Cheolyong. Mir for short." I smiled._


End file.
